Much Has Been Said
by cheskie
Summary: In love, mere words may not speak louder than actions, but sometimes they can also make things worse for the better.


"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both exited the basement, one storming out the door and one racing up the staircase, feeling that this is the last time they'll ever set foot in it again. They just got off from a very draining argument, but no, this isn't like any of the other petty things that they've fought about. This time it's different. And this time, it's personal.

……

_**Much has been said**_

_**Said you'll never leave**_

_**Why did it have to be harder than it had to be**_

_**Now don't you throw blame**_

_**You were a part of this**_

_**It wasn't supposed to end**_

_**With us just walking away**_

The petite brunette continued to walk endless miles and miles down the street, mindless of what her shoes are stepping on or the people she's bumping into. Blessed that the park is empty, she wiped her wide doe eyes, finally settling on an unoccupied park bench and began crying herself in silence.

And after from what she'd just heard, it was definitely the final straw. She felt helpless, inadequate, and worthless, for kidding herself all the time. She knew she just wouldn't be able to suppress what she truly felt. Of course, she has someone else to think about, a someone who should signify as the love of her life, yet she was never able to give him the satisfaction he demands. And so she'd just push him away, letting him go, and finding herself once again.

_**So many times we've tried**_

_**Holding on to the pain but in my baby's eyes**_

_**I see my shame**_

**_I'm asking why you had to leave_**

**_Wasn't I strong enough to make you see?_**

Because she's already in love with someone else. Someone very far beyond her league, far beyond anyone's expectations. Someone way too good and too special for her. Someone who hides behind a cruel, heartless being, an icy façade that he knew no one else would get through. Someone who isn't meant for someone like her. And for some reason, she always knew that he was the one. The only one who would make her complete.

And to think that he doesn't feel the same way as she does was already heartbreaking enough. So she only loved him in secret, dreamt of him in her dreams, but in reality she was just hurting. So she just held on to the slender hope that if she'd just told him the truth, someday he might just love her back and giving her worth again. So she just told him.

_**But now the biggest part of this**_

_**Is not about you and me**_

_**It's just plain wrong**_

_**If we held on**_

But that was a wrong decision that she have made. She never felt so unlucky her whole life. Sure, she was granted that she's filthy rich, granted that she had a face of a goddess, granted that she could get anything and everything she wanted out of life. But even with those qualities, would she still get what she had always truly wanted? For someone who would just love her for who she was?

_**So maybe tomorrow we'll find**_

_**A little taste for the old days**_

_**And hard lessons we've left behind**_

Now she was just tired. She just wanted to give up the fight. Now it already felt wrong, hoping for something that is completely impossible to happen. Mere words couldn't simply move someone to do what you wanted. And that hurts.

_**This mirror's an open door**_

_**And I can barely stand to see myself**_

_**I don't know what to do anymore**_

_**I'm crying out for help**_

Wiping her wet face, she stood up from the bench and began to walk again. All she just wanted right now is to be alone. Through her swollen-red eyes, she continued on to a place that hopefully no one will find her for a little while. And that place was just right, for she will be high above the sky, a place definitely meant for her.

……

_**Much has been said**_

_**Will I never learn?**_

**_Keeping my fingers crossed_**

_**Waiting for my lover to turn**_

_**But I can't complain**_

_**I'm livin' it easy**_

_**Job's keeping me busy, I'm going crazy**_

He, on the other hand, was experiencing a similar problem. He was blissfully alone in a photo hut, trying to fix a camera far from recovering, but he realized that he wanted to do anything but. What had happened earlier occupied his mind more than what he's working on. Bored, he just put the thing on one side, sat in front of the window, and propped his face on an elbow, scowling.

He was the kind of person that never believed in something called **love**. He knew that it made typical human beings a mess, risking their lives for the sake of it. And as prideful and egotistical as he was, he'd rather not involve himself in such foolish things. So he just built himself an icy wall around him, thick enough for anyone not to go through, and became this brutally honest conspirator, and he was satisfied enough of what he'd became.

That was until he met her.

Meeting her made her see a new insight of everything around him. Sure, she was like everyone else that he'd met before, beautiful, full-bodied… but there was just something about her, making her stand apart more than everyone else. But he thought ahead and knew that she wasn't for him and he wasn't for her, for she was in love with his simple-minded best friend, whose single objective was to devirginize her all the time to suit his tastes. And seeing her become a complete tool for him was just plain wrong. Because he's the one who's already having his heart broken inside.

_**Can't describe the way I felt**_

_**When you last said your goodbyes**_

_**And it just seems crazy for me to think**_

_**That I'd find love a second time**_

_**But we all know how it all wraps up in the end**_

Of course, with the stinging sense of betrayal that he felt, he tried pushing her away from his thoughts, becoming infatuated for a certain redhead, but he ended up sacrificing her to his other best friend, who really had the utmost intention of loving her and being with her until the end. It was then that he realized that she was nothing more but a physical attraction, a foolish attraction just to make him forget the one that he really wanted.

_**So maybe tomorrow we'll find**_

_**A little taste for the old days**_

_**And hard lessons we've left behind**_

"_I think I like you."_

With those five heart-wrenching words that she mewed out he verbally pushed her away and uttered hurtful words at her instead of admitting what he truly felt, for he was afraid of what might happen if he actually took a chance with her. He wasn't good enough, never would be good enough, and he would just end up hurting her, something he would never want to do to her. Seeing her cry and walk away from him put knots in his stomach, putting him in a situation where he was slowly becoming a man that he didn't want himself to be. A man with feelings. A man who could love.

_**This mirror's an open door**_

_**And I can barely stand to see myself**_

_**I don't know what to do anymore**_

_**I'm crying out for help**_

Not taking it anymore, he stormed outside the small room and onto the blinding sunset sky, beginning to run in the direction of the city's water tower, thinking that a little air and a beautiful view might clear his mind. And now he was there, huge scraps of metal towering him. He began climbing the ladder, too fast for his consciousness to notice. When he reached his destination, he felt like he was on top of the world, alone at last, with nothing to think and worry about.

……

_**Start over again**_

_**This time, this time, let's do it right**_

Few moments passed until he heard a slight sniffle, far from the other side. Instantly knowing he wasn't alone, he began to walk around the tower and saw a small figure, seemingly beautiful even from behind. Taking off his rose pink shades, he was then overcome with a sudden flood of mixed emotions after recognizing the said person's features.

"Jackie?"

_**Start over again**_

_**This time, this time, let's keep the fires burning, burning, yeah**_

Hearing her name, Jackie turned around, forgetting her face was still wet with much tears. The voice sounded deep, rugged…and familiar. Her heart was beating fast when she turned around with anticipation, seeing the person she least expected to even come here.

"Hyde?"

……

_**Start over again, start over again**_

_**But this time, this time, let's do it's right, sweet child**_

The time and the world seemed to have stopped. The two just looked at each other, unable to make any sudden reaction, anything to break the moment that they are now having. Suddenly Jackie felt so small seeing him, his coolness making her feel intimidated and sick. Taking a deep breath, she stopped the awkwardness and just got over it.

"Look, Hyde, I understand that you really don't care for me as much as I care for you, so I suggest we never see or talk to each other again."

After that statement, her sadness was replaced by anger, wondering what gave him the nerve to even face her after what he just did. She stared him down, thinking that emitting this kind of look for him would just make him go away.

Instead, he just reciprocated the whole thing with a question. "Did you really mean what you said to me back then?"

Without warning, the brunette felt afraid again. She never thought that this guy would actually know her better than she thinks, telling her that her practiced features gave nothing away. Giving up her act, her small frame shaking with fear, she just answered him with her eyes on her feet.

"Y-yes."

And with that, she was ready to turn around and walk away from him.

Until he kissed her.

_**Start over again, start over again**_

_**But this time, this time, let's keep the fires burning, burning, yeah**_

Hyde held her close to his body, feeling her arms wrapping around his neck. He continued to kiss her, exploring the feel of her mouth with his tongue. He tried not to be as vigorous as possible, and it seems like she's not complaining, eliciting soft moans as he deepened the kiss. He let her hands run through his dirty blonde curls, grasping it as he kissed her more, her sweetness and the small sounds that she continued to make eventually arousing him.

**_You say I only hear what I want to, no_**

_**No, no, no…**_

When he finally let go, both their faces were flushed, both out of breath. Hyde circled his arms around her body and leant his forehead against hers, not wanting to let her go again.

"I think I feel the same, too," he said huskily.

Her eyes widened. "Hyde, I—''

"You…you do know what I'm talking about, right?"

She paused for a while, then she smiled and nodded, her smile brightening the depths of her soul. "Right."

And when it was her turn, her face leaning forward to kiss him, it felt like he was back to heaven again.

_**You say I talk so all the time**_

_**I talk so all the time…**_

Jackie let her hands roam through his hair again, loving the feel of his mouth roaming hers. She loved the way Hyde kissed her. It almost made her not want to let go and just breathe through him as her life support. He wasn't exactly as rough as she expected. And the way he held her was careful and gentle as if she might break.

Mostly, she felt happy, happy for his declaration of love, finally proving her that all her wishes came true. He was the only one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And it looks like that might come true as well.

With her face red as a beet, she took a small break, leaning her face against his chest, his smoky scent stimulating her. "I wish I could do this everyday," she whispered.

The night finally enveloped them, but the darkness made the moment more romantic. She heard him chuckling cynically, his hand beginning to grab her wrist.

"Well, there is always the basement couch…"

……

_The lyrics are from the song "Much Has Been Said**"** by Bamboo._ _Cheers for Pinoy Rock!_

_A note from me: I liked the way that Hyde still didn't give himself away in this fic despite the fact that he really loves Jackie. Knowing him, he'd rather be brusque about it than say it in front of her face. Psychologically speaking, the meaning of love is still pretty much unknown. If you want you could give your opinions about this. But either way, I'd still do him. :p_

_Reviews please! Thanks! _


End file.
